Wanda, I Shrunk Ourselves
by Boolia
Summary: Cosmo supidly turns on AJ's machene and he, Wanda, and Poof all shrink to ant size!
1. Chapter 1

Wanda, I shrunk ourselves

Wanda, I shrunk ourselves 

Chapter 1

"Timmy, AJ is here!" Mr. Turner called to his son. Timmy was playing table Tennis with his fairies Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They were playing in Timmy's bedroom. It was Poof vs. Timmy, and Poof hit the ball hard with his rattle when Mr. Turner called. Timmy ducked at the flying ball.

"Wow Poof, that was an awesome hit!" Timmy told the fairy baby. Poof just shook his rattle and laughed.

"Yeah Poof, where did you get so good?" asked Cosmo.

"Poof's just a lucky baby." Wanda replied, holding Poof. "Aren't you little Poofy Woofy?" Poof laughed while his mother tickled him.

"Timmy, AJ is waiting for you!" Timmy's dad shouted again.

"Coming!" he replied, and then he looked at his fairies.

"AJ wants to show me something up here, so hurry and clean this up." He told them.

"Will do Timmy!" Wanda promised as he left the room.

"Ok, let's clean this up before he brings AJ in here." Wanda told her husband. Poof was playing with Timmy's basketball, dribbling it and laughing.

"Will do honey!" Cosmo said. With that the two fairies poofed Timmy's room sparkly clean. Then Wanda and Cosmo turned into goldfishes and went into Timmy's fishbowl. Wanda turned Poof into a goldfish so he could join his parents into the bowl.

"Hey Timmy, are you ready to play?" AJ asked, after Timmy opened his door.

"Sure thing Buddy!" Timmy said, closing the door. He and AJ went upstairs. They enter Timmy's room.

"I can't wait to see your new invention." Timmy said, closing his bedroom door. AJ got a case out of his backpack. He opened the case, got a remote and pressed the button. The inventions built itself by itself.

"Behold the shrink machine!" AJ said, proud of his new invention.

"Awesome!" Timmy said. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked at the machine from inside the bowl.

"So are we going to try it out?" Timmy asked him. AJ looked at his watch.

"Can't now. We have to pick up Chester." He told him.

"Ok, boy won't Chester be proud!" Timmy said, as the two boys went out of the room. When they were out, the fairies poofed back to normal out of the fishbowl.

"Wow this is a great machine!" Cosmo said, looking at it.

"It sure is!" His wife agreed. "AJ's a really great inventor for a 10 year old."

"Poof, Poof." Poof waved with his rattle, as Timmy and AJ left and turned a corner of the sidewalk.

"I wonder what this button does." Cosmo curiously said pushing a button on the machine.

"Cosmo no!" Wanda hollered, but it was too late. There was a sudden jolt as the machine turned on. Wanda quickly grabbed her baby and went over to her husband. The machine pointed it's nuzzle at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Come on Cosmo, before it's too late! Wanda told her husband grabbing his arm.

"Why?" he asked. "Are we going to Charlie Cheeses?" Before they could move, they heard a sudden blast from the machine. They quickly took cover.

When it felt safe a few moments later, Cosmo and Wanda looked up and looked around the room. Everything looked different.

"Hay Wanda, why is everything different?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"I- I don't know." She admitted. Then she looked down at herself. Her wand wasn't there.

"Hay, where's my wand?" she asked.

"My wand's gone too!" Cosmo said, noticing there was nothing in his hand. While the two fairies panicked, Poof found something. He looked up, there were the wands!

"Poof!" he exclaimed. His parents looked up, and noticed their wands.

"Great job, honey!" Wanda told her baby.

"Now let's take our wands and…" he tried to lift his wand, but it didn't budge. "Hay, I can't lift up my wand!"

"I can't lift my wand ether!" Wanda replied trying to lift her wand, it didn't budge ether. She looked at Poof's hand looking exasted. Poof didn't have his rattle.

"Where is Poof's rattle?" She asked Cosmo.

"It's right here." Cosmo pointed beside him. "Why do you want to know?" Poof looked at his huge rattle on the floor.

Poof?" he started developing tears in his eyes.

"Oh oh, without his rattle things could end badly." Wanda said, she looked at the open window.

"Quick, out the window!" She grabbed poof, and she and her husband floated quickly outside. It was Timmy's backyard, but everything looked so big and strange to them.

They hid behind a tree. Poof began his crying cycle.

"Cosmo?" said Wanda.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"I don't think we can go to Charlie Cheeses today, or anywhere else for that mater."

"Darn it! I really wanted to show Poof Charlie. Why can't we go anywhere else?"

"Because, I think that we shuck to ant size!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do we do Wanda? Cosmo shrived. "I'm scared. Wanda narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"This is all your fault Cosmo!" Wanda shouted, sternly. "If you haven't pressed that button in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!

"What!? My fault?" Cosmo couldn't believe what his wife was saying. "How is pressing that button my fault?"

"If you didn't press the button, we wouldn't have shrunken to ant size!" Cosmo was mad now.

"Now wait a minute, that button could've done anything, like give us free ice cream! At least it wasn't a bomb!"

"It was made for shrinking things to ant size and it worked. Now it shrunk us to ant size, and it's all your fault. Things are always your fault." She folded her arms.

"How we know it's not your fault?" Cosmo replied. "If it weren't for you, we'd would be out of this creepy place!"

For your information, there haven't been any creepy crawlies yet. Besides Poof needed the fresh air.

"Poof, poof poof, that all I hear from you, maybe it's Poof's fault!"

"Poof's just a bay! There's no way that it is his fault."

"Oh yeah!" With that he took Poof by the hair. Poof stop crying to look up at his mad father.

"Cosmo, whatever are you doing with our baby!?"

"I'm going to drop Poof of this steep cliff!" He hung Poof from the hair down a flowing steam of water that went down like a tiny waterfall.

"Cosmo, don't you dare!"

"I'm going to do it and there's nothing for you to do to stop me." Poof looked up at his father with questioning eyes.

"Dada?"

"You give Poof to me right now, or you're be sorry!" Wanda shouted.

"Sorry babe, but I got to do this!" Cosmo said. Then he heard Wanda scream, sounding terrified.

"Stop that screaming! You are going to make me lose concentration." Wanda screamed again.

"I said…" he turned around when he saw a giant beetle coming towards her. "Oh my gosh, what a freakishly hugged bug!" he quickly pulled Poof back in, and hurried to protect his terrified wife. He put Poof on the ground.

"Don't worry Wanda, I'm coming!" He hurried to get between her and the bug.

"Back off Buggy, she's mine!" Cosmo shouted to the beetle. The beetle grabbed Cosmo with its giant pinchers, and roared.

"COSMO!" Wanda screamed as she saw the terrified sight.

"Help me Wanda!" Cosmo shouted to his wife, really terrified now.

"I'm coming Cosmo! Wanda told him picking up a nearby stone.

"Dada?" Poof noticed his terrified father, struggling to get free form the beetle's tight grasp. Wanda threw the stone at the beetle. The beetle made a shrieking sound, dropping Cosmo.

"Are you ok?" Wanda comforted her husband on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered her. Poof flew to his father's side.

"Dada?" he asked him. Cosmo looked at him, and patted his son's head.

"Man, I'm glad to see you're still alive." He replied. Poof laughed a little. The beetle recouperated and growled.

"Aw guys?' Wanda cut in.

"Yes my sweets?" Cosmo asked, playing with his son.

"I think we should run."

"Why?" The beetle growled. Cosmo and Wanda turned around.

"THAT'S WHY!" Wanda shouted, pointing at the enormous bug. The two fairies screamed, and began running for their lives. Wanda quickly grabbed their baby, and joined her husband in running. The beetle cased after them. The fairies ran, and hid in an opening inside a nearby tree. The beetle looked for them, but couldn't see the fairies anywhere.

"We got to think of something and quick!" Wanda told her husband, looking back at the confused beetle.

"Why?" he asked.

"Or else we might get eaten!" Suddenly Poof laughed.

"POOF NO!!" the two freighted parents shouted at the same time. Cosmo quickly covered Poof's mouth, but it was too late, the bug has found them!

"Good going Poof, now look what you did!" Cosmo scolded his son. The bug clapped his pinchers at them. Poof suddenly burst out crying.

"Poof, whatever are you crying about?" Cosmo asked. He and Wanda covered their ears, for the crying was really loud.

"I don't know, but it must be something!" Wanda told him. Suddenly a guest of magic picked up the beetle, and threw the monster out of sight. The fairies uncover their ears. Poof stopped crying.

"What the? What in the name of magic just happened?" Cosmo asked.

"I have no idea." Wanda admitted.

"Poof!" Poof replied, his mother smiled.

"Poof must have known if he cried, the bug will go away!" Wanda grabbed and hugged her baby. "Thank you Poof, you saved our lives." Poof giggled as his mom hugged him.

"So can we go to Charlie Cheeses now?" Cosmo suddenly blurted out. Wanda looked at her husband and frowned.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well first we have to somehow get into Timmy's house, and figure out how to get AJ machine to turn us back to normal."

"That won't be a problem!" Cosmo explained. Then he looked outside. "W-will it?" The three fairies looked outside, they didn't know of the upcoming dangers that they will have to go through before they reached Timmy's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Timmy, Chester, and AJ have just come back from Chester's house.

"Man I'm glad we're home, now you can see my cool invention!> Timmy told Chester.

"And I can't wait to see it!" Chester replied.

"I'll tell you, I'm quite proud of it." AJ told his friends. The three boys went upstairs to Timmy's room.

"Killer!" Chester said when he saw AJ's invention. He ran over to admire it. "So what does it do?"

"It shrinks People, animals, and objects down to ant size." AJ exclaimed.

"Way cool!" Then Chester noticed the empty goldfish bowl.

"Hey dude, where's your goldfishes?" He asked.

"Oh they're probably sleeping or playing in their house err, I mean castle."

"Well ok!" Chester said, then the thee boys looked at the machine.

"AJ, Chester! Time to go!" Timmy's mom called from downstairs. Chester and AJ began to leave.

"Where are you going guys?" Timmy asked them. "It's 2 in the afternoon."

"Don't you remember?" AJ asked him. "Chester invited me to see him at his dentist appointment."

"And you can't come because there wouldn't be any more room in the dentist office." Chester added. Timmy frowned.

"You guys will be back right?" he asked.

"Of course." AJ replied. "We'll come at 4."

"Well, see ya." Timmy said.

"See ya!" Chester and AJ said together as they left the room. Timmy walked over to his room. He watched sadly as the car drove off with Chester and AJ in it. He sighed; he wished he could somehow watch the appointment on a TV. Then he got an idea. He went over to the fishbowl.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" he said, but he heard nothing.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" He said a little louder, there was still noting. Then he got out his megaphone, and went close to the fishbowl.

"COSMO, WANDA!!" he shouted into then fishbowl. Timmy was puzzled, looked around the room, and gasped. There were their wands and Poof's rattle just lying on the floor. He picked them up, and noticed AJ's machine still on.

Oh no! He thought. They couldn't of, could they? To make sure his thinking was wrong, he checked everywhere in his room. He checked under his bed, in his closet, under the rug, he even went to the upstairs bathroom to make sure they weren't swimming in the toilet. There was nothing there. He went back to his room and closed the door behind him.

They did do it he thought looking at the machine, turning it off. It must have been Cosmo or Poof; they tend to do that, espcialy Cosmo. Timmy grabbed a magnifying glass from out of his toy chest.

They couldn't have gone too far. He thought to himself. He looked through the looking glass, moving while he surched.

Timmy Turner was on a mission, and he wasn't going to stop until he had found his fairies, and restore them to their normal selves once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Looks like its safe now." Wanda told them when they came outside. Poof was playing with a big leaf attached to a plant.

"Well thank goodness." Cosmo agreed. "It would be tragic if we were still in danger." Poof was playing too much with the plant that when he sat down, he slid down it like it was a water ride.

"Weee!" Poof giggled as he slid down. He thought this was fun!

"POOF!!" The two parents gasped; at they looked down the plant at their sliding baby.

"I'll go rescue him!" Cosmo said. He sat down on the plant and slid down after his son.

"I'll be right down!" Wanda shouted after them. She flew down to the end of the plant slide.

"I got you!" Cosmo exclaimed as he took a hold of his baby when they were almost done on the side. Poof giggled as his father held him close.

"Dada!" He replied.

"Cosmo you saved our baby, you're _my_ hero!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Well what do you know; I guess I am a hero." Cosmo said. Poof laughed as his father tickled his chin. Then he handed his baby to his wife. When Wanda had Poof in her arms, she hugged him to her chest.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She told him. Suddenly as they were about to leave, a giant bee flew in and swiped Cosmo gripping him in the bee's feet.

"Wanda help!" Cosmo cried out to his wife.

I'll try to think of something!" She shouted back. She looked around with Poof in her arms.

"Poof?" Poof replied pointing to some stones on the ground. Wanda looked to where he was pointing at.

"Great idea Poof!" She said putting poof down on the ground, and picking up the stone. She aimed at the bee.

"Hay Bee!" Wanda shouted throwing a stone at the bug. The bee look at Wanda. Wanda threw some more stones at the bee. Poof laughed as the stones hit the bee.

"If you want my husband, you'll have to do the same to me!" She shouted at the bee, still throwing stones. The bee dropped Cosmo and headed towed her. Wanda quickly dropped the stones, picked up Poof, and fled quickly.

Cosmo went down, and landed smack dab in the middle of a spider web!

"Phew, I made it! He sighed relieved. He tried to wriggle free but it was no use.

"Hmmm, I wonder why I can't get free." He told himself. Then he looked to the right when he heard a nose. It was a giant spider, and it was headed right toward him!

"A spider!" he replied. I think I'll call you Jared. Suddenly the spider munched on a nearby butterfly. Cosmo screamed, and tried to wriggle free.

"Somebody, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" he hollered, as Jared was coming closer.

Meanwhile Wanda was fleeing with Poof in her arms. She fled until she got to a dead end. She stopped and looked back, there was the same bee! The bee moved toward her.

"What do I do, what do I do?" She pounded to herself, laying Poof on the ground.

"Mama?" Poof asked his worried mother. Then Wanda got an idea.

"That's it!" She explained. She flew over to her son, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Ok, listen up Poof!" She said, looking directly into his eyes. "Can you do mommy a huge favor and cry?" Poof just stared at his mother like she was out of her mind.

Please Poof? She asked her baby. "Please hurry up and cry!" Suddenly, the bee picked up Wanda, carrying her in his feet. The bee was beginning to leave.

"Mama?" Poof said. The bee flew farther, holding tight to Poof's mother.

"Mama!" he hollered, and then broke out crying. The bee stopped, and then a huge rock fell upon the bee! Wanda, saved looked at Poof. Poof stopped crying and giggled. Wanda flew over and hugged her baby.

"You really are something special, aren't you Poof?" Poof just laughed. Then Wanda got down to business.

"Ok, enough hugging. We got to save your father, now come on!" She flew and searched for her husband with Poof in her arms. Poof looked up at his determined mother. Nothing was going to stop her from saving her true love: Cosmo!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wanda, I need HELP!" Wanda heard Cosmo screamed. She gasped when she saw her husband in the spider web, the giant spider heading towards him. She and Poof hid behind a rock, thinking of something on how to save her terrified husband. Suddenly, something scurried towards the spiderweb. Cosmo and the spider looked at an upcoming ant. Ants were supposed to be small, but to Cosmo the ant looked huge! The ant charged toward the web and hit the spider. The spider leapt beside on the ground. Then the spider began to wrestle with the ant, the ant fought back. Cosmo and Wanda watched the fight between the ant and the spider. Wanda put her hand over Poof's eyes, for he was too young to watch an insect fight.

The ant has beaten the spider! The spider got up slowly. The ant blocked the spider from returning to its web, the spider went always finding another tree to spin its web on. The ant looked at Cosmo still tied to the web, Cosmo looked at the ant. Then the ant went and untied Cosmo from the sticky web. Wanda and Poof flew to him. Wanda hugged her husband.

"Oh Cosmo!" she said. "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're all right." Cosmo smiled as his wife hugged him.

"Luckily Carl Jr. was here to save me." Cosmo said when Wanda let go of him.

"Carl Jr.?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, that what I decided to name him." Cosmo pointed to the ant. Wanda and Poof looked at the giant ant.

"Come on, let's ride him!" Cosmo replied after a while. He went toward the ant.

"Cosmo wait!" Wanda stopped him and flew between them.

"Cosmo we hardly know this ant, he may be dangerous."

"Relax Wanda." Cosmo consoled, and flew towards the ant, patting its back. Wanda worried; she hoped her husband was right.

"Can we ride you Cark Jr.?" Cosmo asked the ant. Carl Jr. looked at him, lifted his head, and lowered his body.

"Come on guys, let ride!" Cosmo told them.

"Wait Cosmo." Wanda said as Poof flew and sat on one of the ant's rump.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean it could be…"

"Come on, it's safe!" Cosmo interrupted her and pulled her onto the ant's back. When Cosmo patted the ant's side signaling that they were ready, the ant began to move.

"Where is he taking us?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know." Cosmo admitted. "But where ever it is, I bet it's safe."

"I just hope you're right." She said hopefully. The ant stopped at a huge Lego piece.

"Look!" Wanda exclaimed when she and her husband got off. Wanda grabbed poof and put him in her arms. "It's one of Timmy's Lego piece. We can take a little rest here."

"But how did it get here?" Cosmo asked.

"It must have been left out here when Timmy played with it outside." She, Poof, and Cosmo went toward the huge Lego piece. Poof looked on the ground, there was his water squirter!

"Poof!" he said when he picked it up and showed it to his parents. His parents looked at the squirter in Poof's hand.

"Did my little Poof find one of his toys?" Wanda said, picking up Poof and flew over and sat in one of the holes of the lego piece. Poof giggled, while Cosmo joined them and sat down. Carl Jr. sat in a corner. Before long all four of them fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Timmy laid in his bed hopelessly. He looked everywhere in the house, but there were just no sign of his fairies anywhere. He sat up and sighed, putting his face in his hands. The doorbell rang then. Timmy then jumped up and raced downstairs for the door. He had a feeling that it was Chester and AJ coming back from the dentist. He quickly opened the door; sure enough Chester and AJ were standing outside.

"Hi Timmy, we're back like we promised." AJ greeted Timmy.

"Hi guys!" Replied Timmy. "So how was the appointment?"

"It was great Timmy! You should have been there." AJ towed him.

"Guess what? I have no cavities!" Chester exclaimed happily.

"That's nice. Timmy told his friend. Timmy grabbed AJ's hand and dragged him

upstairs to his room. "Now come on, I got to show you something!"

"Gosh darn it Timmy, what is it?" AJ asked him when they entered Timmy's room. Timmy let go of AJ's arm and showed them the machine. Chester and AJ looked at the machine, and then looked at Timmy.

"What about it?" AJ asked him.

"I think you machine accidentally shrunk my fair… I mean fish." He told the two boys. They looked at each other confused.

"Uh Timmy?" AJ said. "Fish don't have legs or arms."

"Yeah." Chester said. "So how could they possibly shrink? Timmy thought a moment, then came up with a possible solution to trick his friends.

"Maybe they bumped into the front side of the fishbowl falling, then accidentally bumped into the button, making them all shrink." AJ and Chester still looked confused.

"Come on you guys got to help me find my fish, they mean everything to me. Timmy said before AJ could say anything.

"Timmy, if there're not in the fishbowl they could be anywhere." AJ told his friend.

"Yeah, like once I saw this little clownfish in the sewers, looking for his daddy." Chester said. AJ looked at him.

Uh Chester?" he said. "That was in a movie we saw."

"Oh yeah." Chester remembered.

"Never mind about that." Said Timmy. "So are you guys going to help me or not?"

"What do you mean we?" AJ asked.

"I thought we were going to play mindless video games." Chester added.

"Plans change." Timmy said. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine." they both agreed.

"Perfect! Timmy replied. "Now nobody sleeps until I have all of my fish back in the fishbowl!"

A few hours later, Timmy's mom called them down for dinner. They stopped searching and went downstairs to eat. After dinner, AJ and Chester had to go home. Timmy said goodbye to them and went to his room after they left. He turned off his bedroom light, went to his bed, laid down his pillows, and put his blanket over his body. Will he ever see his fairies again, or will they remain ant size forever? Timmy thought about this, and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all awoke to some fighting like noises. They all looked outside to find Carl Jr. fighting with a larger ant.

"Why is Carl Jr. fighting like this?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"He's probably defending our territory from that other ant." Suddenly, Carl Jr. was knocked down to the ground by the larger ant. The larger ant stood over the smaller ant, ready to take the final blow.

"Carl Jr.'s hurt!" Cosmo streaked. ""We should help him!" He flew to the larger ant.

"Cosmo come back! It's too dangerous!" Wanda shouted after her husband. Before Cosmo had a chance to turn hid head around and say something to his wife and son, the larger ant knocked Cosmo to the ground. He fell unconscious.

"COSMO!" Wanda screamed, seeing her husband fall to the ground. "Come on Poof!" She motioned Poof to fellow her. Wanda and Poof went closer.

"Dada?" Poof said as he saw his unconscious father on the ground. Then the fairy baby narrowed his eyes. He went quickly to a nearby hose, and filled his water squrter with water. He then aimed the squrter at the ant, and then squirted water out at the ant. The ant looked at where the water was coming from; the ant went straight toward the fairy baby. Wanda let out a gasp.

"POOF NO!" Wanda screamed rushing over to defend her baby from the ant. When she was between the ant and Poof she picked up a stone, and threw as hard as she could at the ant. The ant looked at the stone being thrown at him. She threw some more stones at the ant until the ant gave up and left to find another territory. Wanda took some gentle breaths, and then floated to Join Poof with the unconscious Cosmo.

"C-Cosmo?" She asked nervously. There was no answer.

"Cosmo please, please don't leave me!" Wanda began to have tears in her eyes. Poof looked at his sad mother, and squirted Cosmo's closed eyes with the remaining water in his toy. Wanda stopped her baby, and was beginning to leave with him, until a soft voice stopped them.

"Poof? Wanda? Is that you?" Cosmo asked, sitting up.

"Cosmo?" Wanda asked hopefully, she turned around. When she saw her husband, she felt relieved and quickly went over to hug him.

"Cosmo, I'm so glad you're all right. I thought you were a goner!" She said, still hugging him. Cosmo hugged her back.

"You're know I'll never leave you in a billion years. You and Poof are too good to me." Then he stopped hugging her, and suddenly gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Carl Jr.!" He looked until he saw the ant laying still. Cosmo floated over to him, placing his hand on his body,

"Carl Jr, you're ok?" he asked. The ant looked at Cosmo with sad eyes and moaned. Then the ant put his head down.

"Carl Jr.? Cosmo asked nervously. The ant did not reply.

"Carl Jr!" Then Cosmo put his head in his hands and began to cry. Wanda floated to her husband and placed her hand around him.

"There, there." She consoled him. "It'll be all right, you're see." Cosmo cried on his wife's chest.

A few moments later, Wanda looked up. Mrs. Turner opened the window, placed a vase of flowers on the windowsill, and left.

"Look Cosmo!" She exclaimed. Cosmo looked up.

"The window is open. We can finally get inside! Come on!" She started flying up to the open window. Poof and Cosmo followed her. Then Cosmo took one more glance at the motionless ant.

"Bye bye Carl Jr." he waved and sniffed goodbye. Then he continued after his wife and son toward the window. Suddenly it stated to rain. Wanda looked down at Poof and Cosmo.

"Careful, when you're big rain is no problem, but when you're small it can be _really _dangerous." She warned them. They began dodging the oncoming rain drops. When they reached the top, Wanda grabbed a hold of the windowsill, and held out her other hand for Cosmo. A fast raindrop fell on Poof's head, he began to fall.

"Poof no!" Wanda screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm coming little Poof!" Cosmo shouted coming after Poof.

"Cosmo be careful." Wanda warned. When Cosmo got close to him, he grabbed onto Poof. Wanda sighed in relief, and then got nervous again. A raindrop fell, forcing Cosmo and Poof closer to the ground.

"Cosmo! Poof, no!" she screamed. She was about to let go when she saw her brave husband picking up speed holding Poof in his arms. They dodged every raindrop that dropped by, when they were closer Cosmo held out his hand. Wanda grabbed Cosmo's hand with her hand, then pulled Cosmo and Poof to safety onto the windowsill. When they got inside Wanda and Cosmo laid exhausted. They never worked so hard in their entire lives!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Come on, lets go." Wanda said.

"Go? Go where?" Cosmo asked her.

"To make AJ's machine turn us back to normal. You don't want to remain this size forever do you?"

"It might be fun/" Cosmo told her. "We can talk to bugs, we can spy on people without being seen, we can lick ice cream that fell on the ground without being yelled at, we can visit mice in their home, we can do lots of that fun stuff and more."

"Well yeah." Wanda agreed. "But think of the negatives of being small like we can't play tag with Timmy, we can't ride a safe roller coaster, we can't play softball, your fingers will be too small to press a button on a TV remote or a controller of a video game, and we can't reach the cookie jar without putting our lives at risk." Cosmo just looked at her and laughed a little.

"Wanda, I think you forgotten what that mammoth said in that one move slash book.

"What mammoth?" Wanda asked.

"The mammoth in one of Poof's storybook that said that a person is a person is a person, no matter how big." Wanda just looked at him, before she realized what he was talking about.

"Cosmo it's a person is a person no matter how small, and it was an elephant that said that, not a mammoth. Besides elephants don't have tusks like mammoths did."

"Well how do you know?" Cosmo responded. "How do you know it wasn't a tuck less mammoth with a gray body instead?" Wanda wanted to tell Cosmo that some elephants are red, but she couldn't wait any longer.

"If we stay small, Charlie might squish you." Wanda teased, leaning close to her husband.

"Never!" Cosmo replied. "Charlie isn't going to squish any fairies in this family today, or in the future. Now come on, and lets get bigger!" With that Cosmo flew to the windowsill, and headed towards the enormous stairs. Wanda grabbed Poof, and flew after her husband. When they got closer to the stairs, they heard a loud noise. They looked up, Mr. Turner was vaccunmining!

"Quick, up the stairs before we get sucked up!" Wanda shouted to them, over the loud noise. They hurried to the stairs, but they were blown away towards the vacuum cleaner. They screamed, then Cosmo grabbed onto a nearby table. Wanda grabbed Cosmo's feet, and grabbed Poof by the hand.

"I don't want to go!" Cosmo cried. "Immortals who go sucked up get turned into paintings like those gousts did in that one video game and I don't want us to be paintings right now!" Then Wanda lost her grip on Poof, and Poof rolled into into the strong wind.

"Poof no!" Wanda screamed, still holding on to Cosmo's foot. Poof rolled to a corner of the house.

"Mama? Dada?" When Poof saw his mom and dad trying to hold on for dear life, he began to cry.

Timmy went out of his room to see what the loud sound was. He began to go back when something caught his eye. _Wait a second, is that Poof over there?_ Timmy thought to himself. He looked through his binoculars until he saw the crying Poof in the corner. _Oh my gosh, it is Poof_! Timmy put down binoculars around his neck, and ran downstairs.

"I'm coming Poof!" Timmy shouted. When he was in the corner, he grabbed the little Poof in his arms. Poof stopped crying and looked up.

"Timmy!" he replied when he saw Timmy's smile. He was too small for Timmy to hear.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Timmy asked the tiny baby. Poof pointed his hand at the table. Timmy looked up to where Poof was pointing to. He looked through the binoculars; sure enough there was Cosmo and Wanda looking terrified holding onto the table. Timmy gasped.

"Well Wanda, I never knew it'll end like this!" Cosmo told his wife.

"Me nether." She agreed. "But at least you're going in with me." Then both of them lost their grip and they sailed into the wind, screaming to their doom.

"Dad wait!" Timmy shouted, running towards his dad with Poof in his arms. Mr. Turner stopped the vacuum, Cosmo and Wanda fell to the ground and looked up at the pink hated boy and his dad.

"Egad!" Mr. Turner said. "What on earth is wrong with you boy? Can't you see that your dad is having some quietly time with his vacuum cleaner?"

"Sorry dad." Timmy said. It's just that…" Timmy tried to make up an excuse to tell his dad.

"Well, what is it?" Mr. Turner asked him.

"Um well, you see dad…"

"On with it boy!"

"The dinkerbergs are spying on us!" Timmy blurted out.

Oh they are, are they?" Mr. Turner said, and went towards their house. He turned back around.

"Well they won't anymore when I get through with them!" Then he marched outside. When he shut the door behind him, Timmy placed a dust pun on the floor for Cosmo and Wanda to get on. When both of them climbed abourd, Timmy carried them to his room. Timmy opened his door, and set the tiny fairies down directly across the machine's laser. He let go of Poof, and went towards the machine. AJ has told him how to work it just incase he fond them.

"Mama!" Poof shouted, rushing over to her.

"Oh Poof." She said hugging her child when she had him in her arms. "Thank goodness you're safe.

"We thought that we'd never see you again!" Cosmo told his son.

"Poof, Poof! Poof replied happily. Then Cosmo frowned.

"Wanda?" he said.

"Yes dear?" she said, letting go of her baby.

"I'm really sorry of the negatives commits I said yesterday, I hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." she replied. "If you forgive me for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted!" Then he looked at Poof and ticked him.

"Daddy's sorry he tried to throw you off a little cliff" He said, Poof laughed.

"Hey Poof's laughing without his rattle, that means something good is going to happen!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"That's right." Wanda agreed, holding Cosmo's arm. "Well Cosmo, say goodbye to the ant like world, and get ready to be big again!"

"Bye ant like world!" Cosmo replied, waving to the huge furniture. Then there was a blast from the laser, and Timmy ducked down.

When he looked up, all of his fairies were back in their normal sizes again.

"Yay, you're back!" Timmy rushed over to hug his Cosmo and Wanda.

"And it's all thanks to you." Wanda replied when they were hugging him.

"You know," Timmy said stepping back. "If I never saw Poof in the corner like that, I would've never had found you guys."

"Yeah," Wanda agreed, ruffling Poof's one piece of hair. "If it wasn't for Poof, we would still be ant size."

"You're a hero Poof!" Cosmo told him. Poof just laughed.

A while later Timmy and his fairies got ready for bed. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were glad to be goldfish, back in their goldfish bowl. Timmy laid his head on his pillow tucked in, and wearing his night gown.

"Well good night guys!" Timmy told them. "I love you!"

"Good night Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said together. Then Timmy was sound asleep.

"Well Wanda." Cosmo said. "We're all normal size now, so can we take Poof to Charlie Cheeses tomorrow?"

"Sure." His wife replied. "Anything you say, after all you deserve it after all of your brave work out there."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he said. With that he kissed her on the cheek, then he and Poof fell sound asleep. Wanda looked at the stairs. _There's no place like home_. She thought to her self. _There's no place like home_. Then she fell asleep between her baby and her loving husband.


End file.
